Kefka (Final Fantasy VI boss)
Kefka is fought as a boss in Final Fantasy VI. He is fought in his human form during the imperial attack on Narshe, and during his destruction of Thamasa. Strictly speaking, the player fights Kefka on two other occasions, but these are more cinematic sequences than actual battles: Kefka uses his field sprite rather than his battle sprite, and both battles end whenever Kefka is damaged in any way. In addition to the boss fights, a boss enemy called "Kefka" can be found hidden within the data. As the enemy cannot be naturally fought within game, it is a dummied enemy. It shares its sprite with the Guard enemy, likely due to the fact the Guard is the first enemy in the game and the sprite wasn't changed. Battle Narshe Kefka stands at the southern end of a maze-like series of pathways through the Narshe snowfields as his soldiers approach Banon standing at the north end. The player must fight their way through the soldiers and defeat Kefka before the imperials reach Banon. Kefka uses powerful magic, including Blizzara, which is virtually an instant kill against a single character. Cast against the entire party it is not fatal but still very powerful. He also has Poison, Drain, Thunder, Fire, Blizzard, and a fairly weak physical attack. If the player brings Celes to the battle she can Runic his magic, rendering much of Kefka's offensive attacks useless. Otherwise Sabin should use Blitz, Edgar should use his Auto Crossbow, Cyan should use Fang, and Gau should use the Stray Cat Rage or any other powerful Rages the player has acquired. Celes and Terra can use Cure to heal the party and otherwise should cast Fire/Blizzard. Kefka flees at the end of the battle. Thamasa General Leo fights Kefka alone in this battle. This is not a true boss fight, however, as it ends in a cinematic scene and Kefka's sprite is unnamed, as well as the fact that the music playing in the background is the standard enemy encounter music and not Decisive Battle, which is used for boss battles. This Kefka has 5,001 HP and still uses powerful magic include Firaga. However, Leo is equipped with an Aegis Shield, which will likely block many of Kefka's spells. With the Shock ability and a Master's Scroll allowing him to attack four times a turn, Leo can inflict over a thousand damage every round and easily defeat Kefka, as long as the player does not fool around. Dummy The dummy version of Kefka inherently has the Hide status so it never appears and cannot be targeted. The AI script of the dummy implies that the enemy was a device used to help switch the tiers in the final battle. However, since the enemy does not actually appear in the final battle, the enemy is a dummied enemy. AI Script Narshe Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (100%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Poison (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Blizzara (33%) or Thunder (33%) 4th Turn: Confuse (33%) or Drain (33%) or Blizzard (33%) If killed: :Target: Self :Flee (100%) Thamasa Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Poison (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Firaga (33%) or Thunder (33%) 3rd Turn: Bio (33%) or Drain (33%) or Bio (33%) If killed: :Event: $17 :Battle Over Dummy If monster is in formation #471 :If 1 monster(s) (total) is/are remaining ::Call form. #512 (Hit, Tiger, Tools, Magic) :End if If monster is in formation #512 :If 1 monster(s) (total) is/are remaining ::Call form. #513 (Girl, Sleep) :End if If monster is in formation #513 :If 1 monster(s) (total) is/are remaining ::Call form. #514 (Kefka) :End if End first wave of attack End Related enemies *Kefka (Final Boss) *Guard Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses Category:Dummied Enemies